SasoDem Neko
by DemiGirlBomber
Summary: Demi, a 19 year old neko, has been enslaved for years by a man who runs a hotel. When he finds out how to make more money with Demi, her life becomes an even hell. Two strangers come and Demi finds herself attracted to one. SasoxOC rated teen.


It was still dark when the little neko opened her eyes. The only light that seemed to be coming into the dark little room was the light of the moon that shined through her small bared window. She slowly picked herself and sat on the cold stone floor. Her body had still hurt from yesterday. She lived at a hotel in a small village, not far from the rain country. She was a slave, seeing as she was a neko, and worked for the owner of the hotel. But besides having to serve some of the hotels costumers, she would also have to be a sex slave for men who knew of her master's other business.

He would take her into a room with a bed in it, and leave her there while strange men would take pleasure on her and rape her. After words, they would pay her master, and leave her in there, bleeding and crying from pain and sadness. She knew she should have been used to this; it's been like this since she was ten, but she still couldn't help but to feel disgusted by here self. There was nothing she could do about it. Her father sold her long ago when she was six, and for a while she would just clean the rooms and tends to the costumer's needs. Many people said she was a cute little girl for a neko. She didn't think anything of it, until she reached the age of ten. A man who lived in the village offered to pay her master if he could have his way with her. Of course, being the greedy man that he was, he agreed to it, and dragged her into an empty room in the back that nobody used. He through her into the room, and the man immediately attacked her. She couldn't do anything about it though.

When he was done, he left her lying on the bed, shaking. Tears welded in her eyes as she lay there, scared and used.

She shook her head, trying to forget the horrible memory. She picked herself up and went to start her chores, before anyone got up.

"Sasori, are you up?" Deidara asked as stood at the foot of his partners' bed.

"No!" Sasori said as he put the pillow over his head.

"Deidara pouted at his response, "Come on Danna! Leader-sama needs us. He told me to come and get you. We have a mission!" Deidara said as he started to shake his partner awake.

Sasori lifted the pillow slightly to glare at his partner. "Fine, I'll get up." He sighed. "Just get off of ME!"

Deidara got off of his partner and walked out the door, mumbling something about how his partner was always mean to him, and how he thought puppets couldn't sleep. Sasori sighed as he sat up in his bed. He looked at his clock to see what time it was. Six o'clock. Typical of Pein to wake him up so early in the morning. He looked out his window and stared at the moon. Its radiant light was the only thing lighting up his dark room. It was beautiful, how it was always there at night since the beginning of time, shiny its beautiful light. 'Art.' he thought to himself.

He got out of bed and got dressed before going out his door to Pein's office. 'This better be good!' He thought to himself as he walked down the dark hallway.

"Demi!" a voice boomed down the hall.

"Yes, master Gorou?" Demi asked as she walked out to the hall that she heard his voice coming from.

He gave her an evil grin. "We have a costumer."

Her eyes went wide. She knew exactly what he meant. She lowered her head. "Alright." She said as fear raced through her body. He grinned as he walked over towards her. He hooked a long leash on the loop on her collar and pulled her to the back room she was so familiar of.

When they reached the room, Gorou unhooked the leash, opened the door, and pushed her into the room. She slowly tried to pick her self up, only to be grabbed and thrown to the bed. She gave a small scream as she flew to the bed, but suddenly, she felt someone on top of her, pinning her down. She struggled a bit, trying to break free from the man's hold.

The man laughed as she struggled. He reached down and bit hard into the flesh on her neck, making her bleed. She screamed in pain as she felt his teeth pierce into her skin. Tears began to weld into her eyes. The man stripped her of the clothes so she was wearing nothing but the collar that owned her. He than rid himself of his own clothes and pressed his body back against her.

Then, without any warning, he began to thrust into her, making her scream out in pain. Her tears ran down her face as he thrusted in and out of her. The man laughed at her as she started to cry out in pain, until he came into her.

Afterwards, he got his clothes back on, and left her on the bed, covered in sweat, and crying. She was in so much pain. She didn't know if she'd be able to walk. She instead lay there, holding her knees up to her chest, sobbing into the sheets of the bed. She didn't know how much more of it she could take. She wondered how long she could take it until she breached the peak of dying.


End file.
